


I'll Face What's Ahead with my Head Held High

by Jo12



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, More angst than is necessary, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, time for tears children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo12/pseuds/Jo12
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of Jyn and Cassian on the beach





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is short and badly written but it was fun and therapeutic...because, you know, angst is fun?

Jyn hugged Cassian tighter, turning him to where his back faced the blaze quickly approaching. She felt it fitting, her staring into death as it crept towards the pair. It seemed Jyn had always been forced to confront death head on, this was her opportunity to embrace it. Death introduced itself to her when she saw her mother fall among the white flowers and black silt. Death followed her closely since.   
It followed her back to Saw, back to her old friend and consumed him in her wake. She knew it lay behind her as she doubted any of her friends survived. Even if they did, they would be dead soon enough. So would she. Yes, death was behind Jyn Erso. And now it was also ahead.   
~~~  
Cassian buried his face in Jyn’s shoulder. He felt ragged against her there in the sand, thankful for her arms around him. He was grateful to her for letting him hide in her from the approaching fire. It seemed Cassian had always chosen to confront death head on, this was his opportunity to ignore it. Death introduced itself to him when he saw his mother sold off and his father fall in heartbreak. He had sought it out ever since. He tried to control it, to master it. He felt its horrible power in every blast he sent towards a stormtrooper. He tried to stop it in every plot he carried out aimed at bringing down the Empire. He hated it in knowing it had been brought upon his friends behind him. He had fought to control death long enough. Yes, death was now coming to claim him. And he would embrace it.


End file.
